I Can't Beelieve This!
I Can't Beelieve This! is an episode of Bee Shrek Test in the House Plot On Ogre Equality Day, the big four decide to tag along with President Martinez, who is set to give a speech about his acceptance of ogres in society at the Ogre Equality Day parade. During the parade, Johnny and Barry dance in hula skirts together in the crowd of ogres, while Cory performs a solo using the powers David Bowie gave to him in a past episode.The President asks Shrek to go up on stage with him and shake hands to boost his ratings with the Ogre demographic, Shrek agrees, but holds his stomach in pain briefly. On the stage, the two shake hands, but the greeting is interuppted by Shrek vomiting all ogre him, causing Martinez to swear uncontrollably and call him a worthless troll. The audience is outraged and promptly throw month-old onions at the president. Shrek collapses on stage, distracting the audience and giving the president enough time to run off from the mob. The next act begins with an ogretician in the audience coming to the fallen ogre's aide, getting the attention of Johnny, Barry, and a horrified Cory. The doctor diagnoses Shrek with morning sickness and comes to the conclusion that he is pregnant. Cory squeels with excitement until Shrek reveals that Cory may not be the father, prompting a series of flashbacks that feature scenes from previous episodes of Bee Shrek Test in the House that explore Shrek's countless experiences. Fearing no other options, the gang goes on "Maury" and bring back all of Shrek's encounters which include Farquaad, Fionna, Donkey, and Bane. (though he never was with Shrek officially, just showing up so he could get close to the pregnant ogre) Although they all testify negatively that they weren't the father, they're all administered a lie detector test. They all pass, but Maury suggests that Cory, Johnny, and Barry all take the test as well. Barry sweats and acts nervously, thinking about the escapade from the that drunken threesome with Farquaad and Shrek.When he fails the lie detector tests, Cory becomes outraged like a mad bull and throws chairs and tables, trying to get his hands on Barry to destroy him. The whole set goes up in chaos as everyone is either fighting or screaming. A chair is thrown at the camera, destroying the cable feed, and displaying a very cryptic "To be Continued...?" message while a hard-to-see image of Barry crying blood is shown. Trivia *Though Cory becomes furious over finding out about Shrek's threesome with Barry and Farquaad, it was implied he already knew about it at the ending of "The Good, The Ogre, and the Farquaad" *Gaston, Mike Wazowski, and Madotsuki all have cameos in the audience of "Maury" *Many fans refuse to believe this episode is canon due to the plot holes and characters acting different than normal, however many praise Cory's angry performance at the end of the episode. *This episode is commonly shown at Universities for its subject matter on Ogres. Category:Episodes